1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to explosion proof storage facilities and more particularly to methods for storing and recovering material likely to be exposed to nuclear explosions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is currently no recognized method for constructing a facility which can be protected against the effects of a direct hit by a nuclear weapon and later be made available for use at the earth's surface. It is known, however, that the effects of a nuclear weapon attack can be survived if the facility being protected is buried deep enough in the earth. Given a defined nuclear threat, it is possible to go deep enough to survive that threat. The reason no previous system has been successful is that after surviving a nuclear attack, there has been no viable way to get back to the earth's surface.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a way to construct accessable storage far enough below the earth's surface to withstand the effects of a direct nuclear attack while allowing rapid return of the storage facility to the earth's surface after the nuclear attack.